


Gentle Snows

by katofthenorth



Series: Letters of the Past [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, New Years prompt, Prompt Fic, Watching the Snowfall, fluff?, new years fic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: It's New Years and the Banshee is gone, and Jaina finds herself brooding.——————My contribution for the New Years Prompt fillsPrompt was- Watch the snowfall together
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Series: Letters of the Past [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084409
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Warcraft New Year's Prompts





	Gentle Snows

Stormwind was alive with joyous celebration. Fireworks burst in the air above the Keep as the people below laughed and danced with the newly returned soldiers and champions. Across the ocean, a more somber celebration was most likely taking place in Orgrimmar. That was to be expected, for however great their united fronts victory had been, they had taken several heavy blows before the end. 

Used. Mislead. Abandoned, with their would be liberator dead. 

Yes, that was the story that had been spun all across Azeroth. That the Banshee had manipulated the Horde masterfully before abandoning the world to it's fate. It gave this, the first New Years celebration free of her influence and free of open warfare, all the more reason to be celebrated. 

For most of Azeroth's citizens, that was. But Jaina Proudmoore could not be counted among their numbers. She stood leaning against the railing on one of the balconies of Stormwind Keep, a long forgotten glass of wine in her hand. She was not much in the mood for celebration. Especially not when even a portion of the reason was the downfall of Sylvanas. 

Jaina has tried to keep her word, to alleviate some of the rage the Alliance held, rightfully, towards Sylvanas. But playing at being a double agent had been exhausting and in the end it hadn’t mattered. The balancing act had become just another one of her failures and now she had lost Sylvanas again after only just getting her back.

And the worst part was, she had no idea why. 

“Jaina?” The sound Aduins concerned voice drew her from the spiral of her thoughts as the young king came to stand by her side. “Is everything alright? I’ve hardly seen you all night.”

Thank you, Anduin,” Jaina said with a small smile, “But I’m fine. I just… don't very much enjoy parties anymore.” It wasn't a complete lie, it had been many years since she had looked forward to a party. Not since before… well, before so many of the horrific events she had lived through. Too many to count, leaving her with too few reasons to celebrate.

“So you’ve taken to hiding on a balcony in the cold?” Anduin asked, holding a bundled up cloak out to her.

“Thank you,” she muttered as she pulled the cloak about her shoulders. “To be honest with you, I had been biding my time out here, waiting for my presence to go unnoticed so that I could slip away. Clearly that hasn't happened yet.” She smiled ruefully.

Anduin chuckled lightly as he leaned against the railing, “I thought that might be the case. I’m honestly surprised that you haven't left yet.” He drummed his fingers against the railing for before, “do you want an out now?” he asked.

Jaina turned to look at him, “I couldn’t ask that of you, Anduin.”

“You aren't asking… Auntie,” Anduin pulled her into a quick hug before turning to leave. Stopping at the door her asked, “You will still be attending to final peace talks, yes?”

“I wouldn't miss them for the world,” Jaina said as she opened a portal, “Go and enjoy the party, Anduin. At least one of us should be having a good night.” With that, she stepped through her portal into the chill winds of the hills at the foot of the Waning Glacier. She felt like a student back in Dalaran, sneaking out of her dorm at night, but she couldn't go home yet. Not with her mother there with her questions and concern and guilt.

And so, Jaina walked through the freshly fallen snow of the foothills, leaving a path in her wake. She had no destination in mind, not really, but she wasn't surprised when her wandering brought her to a large flat outcropping with a clear view of the sea. With a wave of her hand, the snow on what turned out to be a rock, was cleared, leaving a comfortably warm rock for her to sit down on. It was peaceful here, even with the heavy clouds overhead, the threat of snow looming. A threat that soon manifested as large fat snowflakes began to drift leavily through the sky. While they were nowhere near a blizzard, they still held the promise of a heavy blanket of fresh snow for Kul Tiras to wake up to in the new year. The twirling flakes were mesmerizing and Jaina found herself enraptured to watch their lazy patterns.

“ _ Rawk _ .”

She must have zoned out because the sudden cry of a raven made her jump. She moved to shoo the bird away but stopped when she got a better look at it. It’s feathers were patchy and it's eyes were milky. Or well, eye, as one was missing entirely. It hopped forward, crying again around the folded bit of paper in it's mouth before it dropped it into the palm Jaina extended to it.

Written on the paper, in elegant elven writing, was a single word, ‘ _ Alive _ ’.

“I never doubted that you were,” Jaina frowned at the raven and said, “Glad to see that you are willing to send a spy out to see me, since you seem to be too much of a coward to face me yourself.”

“And who says I have not come to see you?” Sylvanas’ voice cut through the quiet of the night in a way that Jaina hadn't known she had missed.

“You’re here,” Jaina said in near disbelief as she released the spell she had readied when Sylvanas had startled her.

“Did you think I would not?” Sylvanas tilted her head, her ears twitching back.

“I havnt seen nor heard from you for months,” Jaina pointed out, “You will have to forgive me for thinking that you may have forgotten me.”

“I’ve told you before,” Sylvanas began, making herself comfortable on the stone next to Jaina, only speaking again once Jaina had also sat down, “You make me weak. For what I have had to do, I could not afford that distraction. I apologize for hurting you.”

“Not just me,” Jaina pointed out, “You have hurt the world in your pursuit of, whatever it is you are now persuising. Clearly it isn't us.”

Her words seemed to have the desired effect as Sylvanas’ ears flicked back and she leveled her burning gaze resolutely at the sky, “It is us. I have been working tirelessly to build a world where we could be together, without the threat of me being whisked off to some terrible fate or another, dragging you along with me. You don't deserve that.”

“So all of the lies I have been helping you weave?” Jaina asked, “I promised to help save you from the Alliance's wrath, and you have only dug yourself further into your own grave.” Upon closer inspection, Jaina saw just how true her words seemed to be. She didn't think it was possible, seeing as how she was undead and thus needed no sleep, but Sylvanas looked exhausted. “Are you,” she reached out to place a hand on Sylvanas’ leg, stopping when she noticed the slight build up of snow on it. 

Sylvanas must have noticed, as her ears ficked, ridding them of the snow that clung to them. “One of the downsides of being undead,” Sylvanas said, her voice oddly soft, “the risk of being buried within a snowdrift takes away much of the enjoyment of watching a snowfall. Snow and a lack of body heat don't tend to mix.”

Jaina had no words for that. What could she even say? No, words would have done her no good, but actions? She waved her wave up in front of Sylvanas, her eyes flashing briefly with arcane power. Slowly, the snow that had begun to build up on Sylvanas melted away and Jaina pressed herself against Sylvanas’ side. 

She didn't expect a thank you, and she didn't receive one. She had come to know this Sylvanas well since their moment on the beaches of Theramore, and she did not show gratitude with words. Instead, Sylvanas snaked her arm around Jaina’s waist and pulled her closer. They sat like that for a long while, admiring the snow as it covered the world. Here they could be in their own little world. A world that consisted of nothing but the two of them and the small dome of warmth that Jaina had cast around them. It was peaceful, but the kind of peace that they both knew couldn't last.

Sylvanas was the first to give into that reality. She stood, carefully removing herself from Jaina’s arms and made to move to the edge of the invisible dome.

“Will you at least tell me what you are doing?” Jaina asked as she stood just in time to catch Sylvanas’ hand.

“I am trying to fix things in the only way I can,” Sylvanas replied. “It is not something I wish to involve you in, at least not yet.”

“Will you tell me when?”

“I will,” Sylvanas said. Her eyes caught on a dulled ring of braided silver and gold. “My ring,” she said, reaching out to touch it, “You wear it still?”

Jaina gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go, “I have worn it everyday since that day on the beach, with the letters. “You didn't give up on me, and I am determined not to lose you, not again.”

Sylvanas was quiet even as she took the small step back that would take her out of the dome. “You won't lose me, Jaina. Not if I have the power to do anything about it. I will see you soon. I promise.”

As if sensing her intentions, a strong gust of wind whipped up a flurry of snow, hiding Sylvanas from view. When it settled, she was gone, as if she had been blown away with the snowfall. Jaina couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Sylvanas to take any chance at a dramatic exit. But then again, Jaina wouldn't want her any other way.

She felt lighter than she had when she arrived here. Maybe she too would be blown away with the snow, her destination wherever it was that Sylvanas had settled. But it was only a fleeting thought.


End file.
